


Pumpkins and chaos

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Food Fight, House Theo, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Puppy Pack, just some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: The puppy pack gets together to carve jack o’lanterns.





	Pumpkins and chaos

“I really don’t see the point of this,” Theo says as he hops out of his truck. He grabs the bags of supplies from the back seat and Liam takes the pumpkins on the other side, grinning at him. 

“It’s fun! Come on, everyone else is here.” He nods toward the length of cars filling the driveway. Theo rolls his eyes at that, trying not to sneer. It’s not Mason’s fault that his parents are filthy rich. The cobblestone driveway leads to an immaculate three-story home, surrounded by gorgeous flowers and a wraparound porch. It’s absolutely disgusting. 

“I’m not a pack creature.” Theo says, securing the bag over his arm as they walk toward the house. “Shouldn’t you be bonding with the puppy pack? Not me?” He complains. 

“You’re my boyfriend. You’re my date to all social events. Mason and Corey invited you, you ass. You know how sad Corey would be if you turned this down.” Doesn’t Theo know it. The last time Theo had ditched movie night, Liam had sent an endless stream of videos of Corey pouting at the camera. Theo doesn’t know what he’s done to make the other chimera like him so much, but he wishes he hadn’t done it. With an overly dramatic sigh, he raises his hand and knocks on the door. It swings open almost instantly, Corey beaming at them. 

“You made it just in time!” He says, grabbing Theo by the sleeve of his shirt and dragging him over the threshold. Theo throws a helpless look at Liam, scowling as the beta smothers a laugh against his shoulder. Corey leads them to the kitchen and he releases Theo as soon as they’re standing in front of the kitchen island. It’s covered in a variety of carving knives, markers, and other various supplies. “Alec, pay up.” He grins cheekily at the beta, holding out his hand. 

“I told you to stop making bets on my behalf.” Theo says, snatching the twenty that Alec pulls from his pocket. 

“Don’t pay attention to them.” Mason says, getting up from the table. “I’m really glad you both could come. So, pumpkin carving is a go and my mom is going to be the judge. Best jack o'lantern wins the trophy my mom bought and a gift card.” He says. “Two hours when I start the timer. Any questions?”

“Are we actually carving in here? Aren’t we going to make a mess?” Theo asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. We’re carving outside, we were just surveying supplies. Tables are set up out back.” Mason grins. Theo nods and together the group grabs the supplies, carrying them outside. Theo chooses a table close to the door and sets down his bag, nodding as Liam sets his down. He joins the others in grabbing carving tools and goes back to his table, twirling the carving knife between his fingers. 

As soon as Mason announces that he’s started the time, Theo sets the knife back down. He dives into his back of supplies and spreads it across the table, lifting a jar of black paint. Smirking, he unscrews it and picks up a paintbrush. It takes half an hour to cover the pumpkin in black paint, leaving one spot blank. He waits for the paint to dry and glances over his shoulder, not surprised the rest of the pack is working hard on their pumpkins. Liam’s got his tongue poking from the corner of his mouth, eyebrows scrunched as he concentrates. Theo has no idea what he’s drawn on his pumpkin, but he’s sure that it’s magnificent.

He finishes his pumpkin by the end of the first hour, immensely pleased with himself. The pumpkin looks like something that would be an ad for BDSM. He’s attached zippers where eyes would go and a leather strap around the middle, a wide metal ring fitting perfectly over the bare spot that he hadn’t painted. He’s a little proud that the inanimate object looks like a sub. Just because he was asked to participate in the event doesn’t mean he can’t have fun ruining it.

He slides over to Liam next, keen on investigating his jack o’lantern. His boyfriend covers it immediately, squinting at him suspiciously. “Done already?” Liam asks, peering around him. His jaw instantly goes slack. “Theo! Tell me you didn’t.”

“You’re just jealous I’m done already.” Theo says, winking. “I’m bored.”

“Not my fault that you didn’t take this seriously.” Liam rolls his eyes. Theo shifts his gaze across the table, his eyes falling upon the insides of the pumpkin that Liam has pulled out. The beta realizes immediately where his mind is headed and he holds his hands up, slowly backing away. “Theo. Don’t you dare-” he warns. It’s too late. Theo has a hand in the mess of orange goop and he’s throwing it at his boyfriend, laughing as it splatters across his collarbone and the side of his neck.

“Theo!” Mason says, whirling around. He’s hit in the face by Alec, the werewolf wearing a wicked grin. Corey doubles over in laughter and Theo lunges for the table, grabbing another handful of the pumpkin innards just as he’s struck in the arm. The jack o’lanterns are abandoned, everyone engaging in the food fight. At the end of it all, Theo can’t remember the last time he’s felt so carefree. 


End file.
